Kisses and Hugs
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Sequel to Stomachs and Snuggles. The Queen of Reize Maxia goes into labor and the King is freaking out. Older Leia/Gaius.


Kisses and Hugs

By: Sailorjj07

A/n: I'm pleasantly surprised at the number of people who enjoyed my Leia/Gaius one shots. As a present to you guys, I've written another one! Be sure to read Stomachs and Snuggles BEFORE you read this one shot, as this is the sequel. Love yall!

Summary: Sequel to Stomachs and Snuggles. The Queen of Reize Maxia goes into labor and the King is freaking out. Older Leia/Gaius.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Actions**

(Me!)

The entire city of Kanbalar was buzzing with excited energy. The royal castle was a flurry of activity, with servants running to and fro, frantic in their preparations for the arrival of the newest addition to the royal family.

The Queen of Reize Maxia had finally gone into labor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MOM, IT HURTS!"

The Queen's cries echoed down the halls as a young woman rushed towards the Palace's private infirmary, where many of her friends had already gathered. Elize burst into the waiting room with Teepo floating cheerfully behind her, taking in the appearance of her closest friends.

Alvin is the first to Elize, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiles shyly at him and walks over to Gaius, touching his knee gently. The King's expression is unlike any she has ever seen him wear before, and Elize can't help but worry.

"I made it as quickly as I could. Muzet and Milla are also on their way," Elize said softly, though she's not sure Gaius can actually understand her. In response, Gaius nods vacantly, clenching and unclenching his fists on his thighs as he sits in the chair nearest to the labor room door.

Leia's pants and heavy breathing are loud and clear, even with the door closed. At a particularly loud cry, Warrick Rolando, Leia's father, actually begins to cry.

"My poor, sweet daughter. She's in so much pain…."

At the sound of the big man's voice, Elize turns away from Gaius to tend to the King's Father-in-law.

"It'll be okay, Mr. Rolando. Leia's incredibly strong."

At Elize's words, Gaius releases an unsteady breath, shifting his position to gripping the armrests of his chair.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM! MOM! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Listening to his poor wife's cries, Gaius's grip on the armrests tightens to the point that his tanned knuckles nearly turn white.

Rowen is the next person to step into the room. He immediately makes his way over to Gaius, giving a small nod in greeting to everyone else there.

"Your majesty, perhaps it would be better for you to-"

Gaius turned to stare at Rowen, his voice gruff with emotion, "I am not leaving this seat. I should be in there, with the Queen, but she told me-"

"Hang in there, Leia! It'll be over soon!" Karla's voice was steady over the sounds of Leia's cries and for a moment, the entire room was quiet once again.

Rowen tried to persuade Gaius again, "Gaius, if you would just-"

Gaius frowned at Rowen, his eyes glowing heatedly, "I. Am. Not. Moving."

"...As you wish, your majesty."

Rowen relocated himself to the other side of the room where Alvin sat texting on his cell phone. Elize finally moved over to the two of them, realizing that both men near the door were a ticking time bomb.

"UGGGHHHHHH!"

Milla and Muzet poof in out of nowhere. Elize sat, blinking at them, surprised that they had arrived so quickly.

"Hello everyone!" Muzet said cheerfully, floating over to hug Elize and Teepo first. Milla went directly to Gaius, staring down at the man who was once her enemy. She regarded his expression carefully, finally speaking after watching him for a moment.

"Gaius, you don't look so good."

Gaius buried his face in his hands, "I'm not sure if I want to throw up or be maimed for putting her through this."

"Well, it is your fault, you know. Leia certainly didn't knock herself up," Alvin finally looked up from his phone, chuckling in amusement. Gaius turned to give him an icy stare and the other man held his hands up in mock surrender, "Whooooaa there. It was a joke."

"Alvin, you should know better than to tell jokes to someone with a sword that big," a voice chimed from the door. Jude walked into the room to find all his friends gathered and waiting for the same thing - the arrival of the King and Queen's first born.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Leia's most recent scream left everyone staring worriedly at the door separating the group from the three other women. Jude strode forward purposefully and Gaius stood up quickly with his arms crossed, blocking his path.

"You cannot go in there."

"Why not, Gaius? I'm a doctor, remember?"

"Leia already has a doctor with her, and her mother, as well as my sister. There's no need for you to go in."

"But I can help her and make sure everything's oka-"

"I said no."

Jude sighed, scratching his head, "Gaius, I know you're worried about her, but you don't need to be unreasonable. I can help, really."

"No, you can't. Really."

"Why aren't you letting Jude pass, Gaius?" Milla questioned, curiously observing the exchange.

Leia leveled off another cry of pain, and Gaius visibly winced, before turning to reply to his friends, "I, her husband, am forbidden to go in there. Why would I send Jude in my stead?"

"If it's because I'm a guy, I can promise you that I-"

"No, it's because you're Jude."

Now, Jude was starting to get annoyed, "And what's *that* supposed to mean?"

"Leia used to be in love with you, in case you've forgotten." Jude tensed at Gaius' words, but nodded as the other man continued, "I refuse to let my wife's first love see my child before I do."

Elize actually snorted as she tried to hold in her giggles. Teepo laughed outright and Alvin chuckled behind his hand. Even Muzet couldn't keep it together after that.

"What's so funny?" Gaius questioned, in annoyance.

"I've never known a king to be so petty," Leia's father said, rolling his eyes at Gaius' explantation. In reply, Jude backed away, shaking his head in amusement.

At that moment, Karla peeked her head in the waiting room, "She's going to start pushing, brother!"

Gaius' entire face lit up with nervous excitement, "Does that mean I can come-"

"DON'T COME IN HERE! STAY OUT THERE WITH DAD! ARRRRRGGGGGGGG! DAMN IT, GAIUS, YOU BETTER NOT COME IN HERE!"

Karla chuckled and closed the door quickly in her brother's face. Gaius sullenly sunk back in his chair.

"I know I've said this before, but Leia really takes after her mother." Jude snickered, highly amused at his best friend's dominate nature.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both Gaius and Warrick asked in unison, and the entire room erupted in laughter. Just then the door opened and Elle arrived to the waiting room, with Pollo at her heels, "Am I late? Has Leia had the baby yet?"

"No, you are just in time." Rowen said, smiling at the young girl in greeting, She's," a loud scream filled the waiting room and the entire party grimaced, "Pushing now."

"Come on, Leia, just a little more. You can do it!" Sonia Rolando's encouraging cheer gave way to the loudest screams of the night. Gaius buried his face in his hands again, and another tear rolled down Warrick's cheek.

"Gaius, don't worry, she should be done soon," Jude said, trying to reassure his friend. Gaius didn't reply but tried to take deep breaths instead, hoping to steady the insane pounding of his heart.

The room fell into complete silence as everyone waited with bated breath…

Until one... then two, loud wails shattered the silence.

"TWINS! OH MY GOODNESS!" Karla flung the door open and Gaius practically jumped out of his seat before his sister could address him directly. The scene in front of him is unbelieveable, and for the first time in a very long while, Erston Outway sheds actual tears.

To his left, Sonia held a beautiful baby boy with Gaius' dark hair. The cries from his tiny body are loud and piercing, but they sound like music to his father's ears. On his right, a nurse is wrapping up his beautiful daughter, who also has a full head of dark hair, just like her brother.

Gaius is overwhelmed as he tried to decide which baby he should hold first. Instead, he turns to his wife, only to feel his heart plummet to his stomach in concern.

"Leia," Gaius murmured softly as he steps forward. Leia's eyes don't open as she lays in the bed, worn out, her body barely moving.

"Leia!" Gaius stepped closer to his wife's prone form. He grips her hands tightly with his own, "Leia, wake up. Please... Wake up."

The Queen's eyes flutter open slowly and Leia smiled weakly at her husband, "Ernie, did you see? Now we… can use… both names that we… picked."

Another tear rolls down Gaius' cheek, but he's definitely past the point of caring. He wraps his arms around Leia, hugging her so tightly she's afraid she might break, "I love you more than life itself. I love you completely and utterly, Leia Rolando. I don't deserve the happiness you've given me."

Leia finds the strength to lift her hand, patting her husband's back, "Ernie, don't be dramatic. I love you too, silly."

Gaius shook his head, leaning down to press his lips against her's. He releases Leia as her hand falls from his back. She's fallen asleep while kissing him.

"Let's let her rest, son. Come see your children!" Sonia smiled, holding both twins now, one in each arm. She hands over her grandson first, pressing a kiss to her granddaughter's cheek as the infant's' crying finally subsides.

"He's beautiful." Gaius said, feeling his heart melt in a puddle as he cradles his son in his arms. His heart constricted further when the tiny baby boy peeked up at him and revealed the one thing he had hoped his children would have - their mother's beautiful green eyes.

Truly, the King of Rieze Maxia never thought he'd see this day.

"Ah, we want to see them!" Elle cried, peeking her head into the room. She looked over at Leia resting on the bed and immediately covered her mouth, hoping that she didn't wake the sleeping new mother up.

"Everyone go wash your hands and we can all take turns holding the babies." Sonia explained, and the entire group dutifully stepped into the restroom, one by one, to follow her instructions.

Leia's Father was the first to get to his grandchildren. Gaius smiled widely as he handed over his son, "Warrick, meet your grandson, Warrick Outway. The future king of Rieze Maxia."

"Y-You're naming him after me?" The big man was a sobbing mess upon hearing the news. "My grandson will have my name! Oh, he's such a beautiful child!"

"And what are we naming the princess?" Elle questioned, poking the soft and squishy cheek of the newborn child.

Gaius handed the baby over to his sister, giving her a rare smile in response, "Kara, after her Aunt Karla."

"Ahhhh, I can't believe you have kids, Gaius! With Leia, no less," Alvin was all smiles as he took his turn to hold Prince Warrick.

"Yeah, I don't think any of us saw this coming."

"From what I hear, Elize might be next," Muzet commented in a loud stage whisper. The young woman in question blushed beet red as did her boyfriend, Alvin, who hastily handed the infant prince to Rowen.

"What?!" Alvin cried, while Elize glared angrily at Muzet.

"Muzet!" Elize cried, her gaze going anywhere but in Alvin's direction.

"Elize, you're only 18 and you just finished school." Millia was surprised to hear that Alvin and Elize's relationship had gone that far.

"Well apparently Alvin doesn't know how to keep it in his pants," Jude murmured, and that made the entire group burst into laughter.

"What is it with you young ladies and us old men? Is there something in the water?" Rowen was amused at the revelations amongst his group of friends. The young men of Sharilton would be devastated at the news.

"Jude can hardly talk. He's sworn his heart to an immortal being." Milla replied matter of factly, patting Jude's cheek. The young man blushed hard and handed Princess Kara over to the great goddess beside him.

"Milla…" Jude cautioned and Milla just smiled as she gave the tiny baby her finger to hold.

"When will Leia wake up?" Elle questioned out loud, moving over to Rowen to watch him hold tiny Warrick.

"Either when the babies are ready to eat or when her stomach starts growling." Sonia peeked into the room where Leia lay snoring in the bed to check on her daughter, "I'd say a couple of hours, at most."

At the mention of Leia, Gaius went back into the room where his wife had just given birth to his two beautiful children. The nurse had cleaned up most of the mess and Leia was completely out; not once stirring when Gaius settled down on the bed beside her.

Karla stepped into the room behind him, smiling at the sight before her. She laid her hand on her brother's shoulder to get his attention, reaching down to hug him tightly, "I'm so proud of you, big brother. We've both become so blessed."

Gaius returned his sister's hug, and when she released him, he turned on his side, wrapping his arms around the still sleeping Leia, "I owe everything to her. I have the best wife in all the worlds."

Karla smiled, struggling not to cry over the touching scene in front of her, "Mother and Father would be-"

"I know, Karla. I know."

Nodding, Karla left Gaius and Leia to rest for a bit while everyone else fawned over the newborn twins in the waiting room. After today, the palace and the city of Kanbalar would never be the same.

The End


End file.
